


Promise

by ya_zzzz



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abuse, Elliot Is A Good Dad, F/M, Rape, SVU team are a godsend, Sexual Abuse, Slow recovery, Statement, Technically Finished, The entire team is worried about you, Trigger Warnings, Victim - Freeform, fem-reader - Freeform, may add more to the last chapter, olivia is a friend, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_zzzz/pseuds/ya_zzzz
Summary: NOTE: the final chapter is majorly rushed. I will be planning to flesh it out soon,but the foundations are there.“We’re gonna catch the bastard who did this to you, sweetheart. Don’t you worry.” His voice was filled with anger, but also pain. You saw the bloodlust in his eyes. “It’ll be over soon.”He squeezed you tightly, kissing your forehead. “It’ll be ok…”“Dad…” You sobbed into his hug, feeling relieved that he’s here.





	1. Lost and Found

You were used to waking up early for school. Your dad got you up almost everyday, unless he had worked overnight with his partner on a case. Today was no different. You got up, showered, got dressed and made breakfast. The winter air seeped through the opened window in the kitchen, cooling you down. It was going to be a cold day. Grabbing your books, you shoved them into your bag and was ready to leave. 

Your dad was still working. This case being a tough one. He never shared any details on cases with you though, you just knew they were difficult; when he comes home and almost drops to the floor the second he’s through the door you know not to bother him. Elliot Stabler, your dad, is a hardworking man. Driven to make sure the perpetrators were put away after their crimes. But working in the Special Victims Unit made it that much harder for him. 

His wife, Kathy, left him, bringing their other children with her. You, on the other hand, chose to stay with Elliot. Out of your other siblings, you were much more independent. You spoke to your dad when things were troubling you, you always made sure that there was food at home. He always appreciated the efforts you made.

As you stepped outside, the cold hit you hard, instantly reddening your cheeks. Wrapping your scarf around your neck and lower face, you locked the door and left to go to school. With music in your ears, hands in pockets, you were ready for the day. The bus stop, not far from your house, would take you to the subway, to which you would board and head to school. You were always early for your train, which helped get the better seat next to the door. Nothing was different. That’s what you liked about it. There was nothing changing. You saw the same people in the morning, and in the evening. Although you never spoke to anybody, you did share a few smiles with the elderly and the business woman who sat across from you everyday. 

—

“They voted guilty. With the evidence and witness’s testimony, he’s going away for life.” Alex Cabot explains to the squad. 

“Good.” Olivia Benson sat down at her desk. 

“Well done, go home and get some rest.” Their captain, Cragen, congratulated them and went back into his office. Everyone looked tired, and definitely felt tired as they grabbed their coats and left the squad room. 

—

Elliot arrived home, almost collapsing as he walked through the door. He saw the note you had left him on the table, telling him to get some rest and that there’s enough food for dinner tonight. A smile creeped onto his face as he walked to the sofa and led down, instantly falling asleep. The man could no longer have nightmares, having seen them all during his working hours. Although, there was this one nightmare there popped up occasionally. 

You. 

The fear of you leaving, or getting hurt, haunted him in his sleep sometimes. He was always relieved when he woke up to see you making his lunch in the morning. There was never a dull moment in the house when you were both together. He’d help you study, congratulate you on any test you did well on. He was always supportive. It never annoyed you at how much he could be happy with you. Elliot would call his other daughters and son at the weekend when he got the time. He made sure to visit them on his days off. Kathy didn’t mind; after all, they are his kids as well.

They separated over Elliot’s work. He had a split second choice. His work, or his wife. Kathy didn’t give him a chance to choose, though, slamming the divorce papers down one evening and walking out with everyone else but you. Since then, Elliot never bothered with another relationship. As long as he had you, it was fine. 

—

Elliot woke suddenly in the dark. The night sky was blacker than ever as he sat up. Looking over at the clock, he sighed. 7:18pm. He turned around, hoping to see you studying at the table, but you weren’t there. He checked his phone and there was no message from you. 

“[y/n]? You upstairs?” He called up. There was no response either. Cautiously, he climbed up the stairs and knocked on your door. “[y/n]? Sweetheart?” Elliot began to worry. You’d call back almost instantly if he called for you. He opened your door and you weren’t inside. You weren’t on your bed or at your desk. You were nowhere. Panic began setting in as he ran downstairs, not noticing the answering machine beeping red. “[y/n]! This isn’t funny!” His nightmare was slowly becoming a reality. 

Elliot frantically searched the house, checking all the rooms thoroughly. Maybe you were at your friends house and forgot to call him. So many thoughts ran through his mind. What if you weren’t at a friends house? Did you have to stay behind after class? No, not this late. 

_ Where are you? _

As he grabbed his phone, he then realised that the answering machine had recorded a few messages. He pressed play and listened to the recordings.

_ “Hi, this is Mrs Valentino, [y/n]’s teacher. [y/n] didn’t show up for class today and we never received a call saying why that is. If you could give me a call back on this number, we can discuss the issue. Thank you, bye.” _

_ “Hello again, this is Mrs Valentino speaking. [y/n] still hasn’t shown up for any classes. If you could please give us a call back, we can sort this out.” _

_ “Mr Stabler, Mrs Valentino again. Your daughter hasn’t shown up at all today. We understand that you may be busy with work, but this is concerning your daughter. We have yet to hear from you.” _

Anger rose through Elliot as he believed you had flunked out of school. There was also concern as to why you haven’t come home yet. He didn’t know any of your friends, or even if you had any at all. You always seemed happy when you got home, but you never spoke about friends, even if you spoke about everything else with him. 

Quickly, he calmed himself down. He thought about you being at a friends house, safe. If he was to put out a missing persons report, he’d get told to wait a few more hours, just to make sure that you weren’t already coming home. It hadn’t been a full day yet.

But what if you weren’t a friends house? Elliot just had to believe that you were safe. He knew for sure that he couldn’t sleep now. He kept looking towards the door, hoping that you’d walk through. 

—

Time: 6:48am.

Hours went by and you still haven’t shown up at home. Panic set in once more as he called Olivia up. 

“Elliot? Hey. What’s up?” At least she sounded lively.

“It’s [y/n]. She didn’t go to school yesterday and she still hasn’t come home.”

“God Elliot. Any ideas to where she could be.” Now Olivia started to get concerned for your wellbeing.

“I was hoping she’d call me, but the only calls I received were from her school.” 

“I’ll meet you there.” Olivia hung up, getting dressed. 

Elliot grabbed his coat and headed towards your school, calling his captain on the way, who gave the all clear to investigate. 

—

Olivia met Elliot outside of the school gates, watching the other kids rush to class. First class started at 8am, so both detectives waited around, hoping to see you. 

The time passed by slowly, Elliot was getting agitated. 

“Let’s ask the principle.” Olivia walked up to the building, Elliot following behind. 

The building itself could house all of the students it was that big. Elliot had been here a couple of times for a student review with your teachers. He was still in awe over how brilliant it looked and how a girl like you got in to something this extravagant. 

“I still can’t believe she comes here.” Elliot spoke, hearing his voice echo in the hall. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” A woman spoke out behind them. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m detective Benson, this is my partner Elliot -“

“Stabler.” She interrupted the cop. “You’re [y/n]’s father, correct?”

“Yes. Did she contact you yesterday?” Elliot asked.

“Unfortunately not. We haven’t heard from her. Is she ok?” The woman questioned, a slight annoyance in her tone. 

“She’s missing.” Olivia stated. “Was anyone else from her class absent from school yesterday?” 

“I’ll check the records. Follow me.” She turned around and headed down a corridor with the detectives following behind. “Oh, I’m the principles assistant. Call me Shelly.” 

They passed many classrooms, one of which was yours. Elliot noticed the teacher, Mrs Valentino. He stopped outside of the door, watching her teach. 

“Elliot?” Shelly walked towards him. “This is Mrs Valentino’s class.”

“Yeah, I know. [y/n] gets taught by her.” 

Shelly knocked on the door and entered the room. 

“Is everything ok?” The teacher asked, her Spanish accent thick. She noticed Elliot. “Mr Stabler!” 

Olivia looked around the room and noticed that three seats were empty, one of which was yours. “Who else is absent besides [y/n]?”

Mrs Valentino walked to her desk, flipping some papers about before handing it to Olivia.

“Robert Skyes and Dylan Vaust. They were absent yesterday too.” 

Elliot pulled the teacher out of the classroom, Olivia and Shelly followed behind. 

“Is your daughter ok?” There was concern in her voice. 

“She’s missing.” Elliot spoke through his teeth, hoping to hide the pain. “How does she get to school?” 

“You don’t drop her off?” Shelly glared at your dad. 

“No.” 

“She gets the bus and train. She wrote about it a few weeks ago for a project.” The teacher fiddled with her hands.

“May we see this project?” Olivia asked.

The teacher nodded at the detectives, walking back into her classroom. Before she came back, the two boys were walking down the corridor, towards the detectives.

“Robert! Dylan!” Shelly shouted, taking long strides to the boys. “Where have you been?” 

“They were going to bunk off. I caught them walking back out of the gates. Glad I caught them though. Missed them yesterday.” The campus security wasn’t far behind. A tall man in uniform. 

“Did you see [y/n] yesterday?” Elliot questioned. 

Dylan was the first to answer. “I didn’t, why? Did the bitch ditch?”

“Dyl,” the second boy started. “No, she didn’t ditch. In fact she walked straight past the campus. She looked scared.” 

“Which way did she go?” The hate towards Dylan became obvious as Elliot spoke. 

“I’ll show you.” Robert turned back around, Elliot followed behind, Olivia received the project and caught up with her partner. “She was talking to someone on the phone. I didn’t hear what she said, but it must’ve shook her up.” 

“How well do you know her?” Olivia folded the project up and put it in an evidence bag. 

“She doesn’t talk much to anybody. Always quiet, in her own world. I’ve tried talking to her but she never responds, until last week.” He paused. “I think I’m the only one that has actually spoken to her. It came as a surprise when she spoke, even she was surprised.”

“What did she say?” Elliot shoved his hands in his pockets. The winter air hit them as they exited the building. 

“‘Thank you.’ And that was it.” Robert smiled a little. “I kept trying to talk to her. Nobody else did though. That’s probably why it surprised her. She’s cute, I don’t see what people have against her.” They turned right and continued to walk down the street. “Eventually we began to talk properly. I saw the way people looked at her. It was like she didn’t belong here. Of course she belongs here. She’s smart.”

Elliot felt relief that you had made a friend, but the anger overtook. He always thought that school was going great for you, that you were always with your friends having fun.

“When I saw her yesterday morning, I wanted to walk to class with her, but when I saw her face, I didn’t approach. I didn’t want to make her feel awkward, but then she kept walking down here. A car pulled up and at first, she hesitated, but then got in.” They had stopped at the end of the street. “The car drove that way,” Robert pointed to the right, “and that’s when I went to class.”

“Did you report this to anyone?” Olivia had pulled out her notebook.

“I told campus security, but he didn’t say anything and dealt with something else.”

“How come you weren’t in yesterday?” 

“Well, I didn’t exactly flunk off. I tried to look for her. Dylan just went to his… crew.” Robert hesitated himself.

“Drugs?” The older man asked.

“I guess. I never get involved with him.”

“Can you describe the car?” Olivia was scribbling something down.

“It was a black Nissan… uh, I can’t remember the model, but the license plate was DPN 451.” 

“Thanks Robert. If you hear anything else,” Elliot handed over his card, “call me.” 

“Sure thing.” 

“One more thing, did she say anything else?” Elliot needed answers.

The student thought for a moment before speaking up. “Probably not relevant, but she mentioned that her dad was a cop and that’s probably why people didn’t talk to her.”

“In case she told on them” it wasn’t the first time Olivia had heard that.

“Maybe. It doesn’t bother me. I haven’t got anything to hide, plus I trust her.” He shrugged and walked back to the campus.

“I’ll get Fin to run the plate, hopefully something will come up.” With her phone out, she called her other partner. 

Elliot was getting more and more worried as the minutes ticked by. You could be anywhere right now and he didn’t know where. 

—

With a pain in your stomach, you woke. Your hands were bound above your head with thick rope. Your wrists were red from the chaffing. Eyesight blurry and mind fuzzy, you tried to look around. 

“Stay still.” A voice demanded. “Don’t mess this up.” 

“Where am I?” Your voice showed signs of worry and panic. 

“Safe.” 

You heard a click, then a camera shutter. Your body suddenly felt cold as you realised you weren’t clothed at all apart from your bra and panties.

“What are you doing?” A dry throat made it harder to talk each time. 

“Capturing your beauty.” Another click, another picture. 

“Let me go.” You tried to keep calm. Panicking in this state could make it worse. 

“Not yet.” His voice was deep. He was enjoying this. “Not until the main event.” 

“What event?” You asked, not wanting to hear the answer. 

“You’ll see.” 

Click.

Click.

“Don’t do anything stupid. I’ll be back.” 

Looking around quickly, you caught a glance of your kidnapper, but he wore half a mask. You heard a door open and close, listening to the footsteps disappear. How long had you been here? Looking around, there was nothing in this room but you, the camera and the single door. Lifting your head up, you noted the camera’s make. Just a photo camera, not a video camera. Relief flooded through you. 

The room had no windows, possibly a basement. The walls were bare concrete, nothing to them. It matched the floor. The ceiling above you had an air vent, keeping you cool, but the panic was always present. There was no way for you to escape. You just had to lie there, on the table, bound and practically naked. 

Your dad must’ve been worrying. You thought about him, wondering how he must be feeling at your absence. 

—

Minutes, maybe an hour went by and the man returned. He still wore the mask. At least you knew he was a white man. He flipped open a knife and gently dragged it across your stomach, not breaking the skin. 

“You have such beauty. Too bad no one will see you like this.” He snarled, teeth bearing. 

“What do you want?” Your voice trembled with the cool blade upon your skin.

“You. Nothing else.” He was built well. Strong arms, puffed chest. It scared you that little bit more. 

Standing at the end of the table, he crawled onto you, straddling your hips. As he rested on you, tears began to form in your eyes.

“It will only hurt if you resist.” With the knife in hand, he cut through the middle of your bra, exposing your breasts. 

“Stop…” you turned your head, not wanting to face him.

“Don’t start resisting.” He grabbed your face, setting it so you were facing the ceiling.

“I said st-“ before you could even say the word, he punched your face with such force you thought it would break your neck. With your face resting against the table, tears falling, he forcefully grabbed at your chest. 

Screaming in pain, you continued to beg, trying to push him off. He wouldn’t stop. The pinching, the pulling, it could only get worse.

And it did.

The knife connected with your skin, being dragged along your side to your panties. He didn’t cut it just yet. He watched you writhe in pain as blood seeped through the cut. It wasn’t deep, but it sure as hell hurt. 

A chuckle. 

“You can thank your friend for this.” He cut both sides of your underwear and placed the knife on your stomach. A warning. 

“Please, don’t do this…” you sobbed, looking up. 

“Too late.” He hit you again before pulling your legs from beneath him and placing them at his sides. He was quick to pull down his pants. 

“No!” Screaming, you kicked his chest, pushing him backwards off the table. The camera fell down with him, breaking on impact. 

“You bitch!” He scrambled on the floor, standing up and almost leaping back onto the table, grabbing your legs and pulling them apart. 

“Get off!” You closed your eyes, trying to fight off the man. Nothing seemed to work.

His grip was strong and it was certainly going to leave marks. With no warning, you felt a sudden surge of pain. Your screams echoed around the room. Crying out again and again, the man continued to thrust, not caring about you in the slightest. He was rough, knew exactly what he was doing.

“Stop! Get off me!” Kicking and screaming served you nothing but blows to the face. Eventually you gave up screaming. Your throat hurt even as you breathed. The tears never stopped though; they kept going. 

It hurt. Everything hurt. All you could do was choke on tears as he kept going. 

—

There was a call in the squad room, to which Detective John Munch answered. Elliot's mind was going crazy. Olivia tried to calm him down, but it never worked. He kept drinking coffee, hoping for a call from you, but it never came. 

“Thanks.” Munch put the phone down. “Someone has spotted the car near a power plant down in Brooklyn, Sunset Park.”

“I didn’t even know there was a power plant down there.” Fin looks on his computer. “Kids call it the ‘Jumping Jack’ power plant.”

“Why?” Olivia questions, grabbing her coat.

“No time for a history lesson.” Captain Cragen walked out of his office. “Go.” 

All four of the detectives left in two separate cars, with backup following behind.

—

It took them a little less than 15 minutes to get to the location. Police had surrounded the building. Elliot’s hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. He hoped to god that you’d be in there. 

The door instantly got kicked down and they flooded inside. It was cold and dirty. Dust and graffiti littered the walls as metal beams and pipes held the decaying structure up.

“This is the NYPD! Come out with your hands above your head!” Olivia shouted, her voice echoing in the building. 

There was no sound apart from the police’s footsteps, a few doors creaking open and their whispers. It was abandoned. 

Elliot felt his heart drop to his stomach. You weren’t here. 

“[y/n]! You here sweetheart?” He called out to you, his last bit of hope vanishing as there was only silence. 

“Detectives! Over here!” An officer shouted over and Elliot, Olivia, Fin and John ran over. 

Elliot’s breathing almost stopped as he saw you laying there on the table. You had been covered with a grey blanket, hands were still bound and your mouth taped shut. Elliot saw the blood and thought the worst. Olivia walked over and placed her hand gently on your shoulder. 

Wincing in pain, you opened your eyes, feeling the bruise under the right eye sting. 

“She’s alive.” There was relief in Olivia’s voice. Elliot walked over as his partner peeled the tape from your mouth. 

“[y/n], honey…” Tears fell down your father's cheeks. He wasted no time in undoing the knot around your wrists. There were deep nail marks embedded into your hands. “Are you ok?” 

Nodding in response, you whimpered. You pulled the blanket further up, but still making sure it covered your body. The pain was dull, but still present as you attempted to sit up. Two hands met your back and help you, Olivia rubbed circles, hoping to calm you down and your father kept cursing under his breath. 

“Dad…” You started. “I’m sorry…” 

“Shh. It’s ok. It’s not your fault.” He sat beside you, arm around your shoulders. “We’re gonna catch the bastard who did this to you, sweetheart, I promise. Don’t you worry.” His voice was filled with anger, but also pain. You saw the bloodlust in his eyes. “It’ll be over soon.” 

He squeezed you tightly, kissing your forehead. “It’ll be ok…”

“Dad…” You sobbed into his hug, feeling relieved that he’s here.

The other two detectives entered the room whilst Olivia and your dad stayed beside you. Fin noticed the broken camera on the floor, told another cop to take photos before he picked it up with his gloved hand. He turned it over, opening the card holder, and seeing a memory card inside. He motioned for Elliot to come over as he switched it on, the screen cracked, but still functioning. 

There they were, photos of you. 

“Guess he forgot this before he ran.” Fin stopped going through the photos and handed the camera over to someone else for analysing. Elliot felt the anger rise through him. 

His own daughter was victimised. 

Raped. 

He made a promise and he was sure as hell going to keep it. 


	2. Statement

You were sat in a hospital room, getting examined from head to toe. Every time they brushed passed a bruise, or the cuts on your sides, you flinched, visibly jumping. It was going to be a long recovery for you. Your dad was waiting outside of the room, furious to know who hurt you. Olivia was with him, trying to keep him calm. The other two detectives, Fin and Munch, were searching the scene. 

“This part may be a little uncomfortable for you, but I need you to lay back on the bed for me, ok?” The nurse smiled at you, trying to keep you calm. 

“I want Olivia…” you sniffed, turning to lay down. 

“I’ll go get her.” She left the room, seeking your friend. “Miss Benson?” 

“How is she?” Elliot stood, face blotchy from crying earlier. 

“She’s doing well, but she requests for Olivia.” 

“Yeah, ok.” Olivia stood up, turning to Elliot. “Don’t do anything. I’ll be back.” 

You were covered when Olivia entered the room. “Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?” She approached you, sadness flooding through as she saw the bruises. 

You nodded in response and grabbed Olivia’s hand, squeezing tightly. She returned the gesture, but more gently. 

“Ok, if for any reason you need a break, just say so.” The nurse reassured you by rubbing your other wrist. With that, she began the final examination. 

Looking at Olivia, tears welled up in your eyes. “Dad must hate me…” 

“No, no, sweetie. He doesn’t hate you. Far from it.” She bent over slightly, hoping to keep your mind off the swabs. “Your dad is just worried.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t get in that car… but,” you stopped, catching your breath.

“But what? [y/n] did someone threaten you?” 

You nodded, looking away. “I don’t know how he got my phone number, but-but he said that if I didn’t d-do as he said, my,” the tears kept falling, “my dad would get hurt.”

Olivia stood there, listening to everything. “[y/n], your dad is going to be fine.” She patted your hair, soothing you. 

“Done.” The nurse bounced up, putting the swabs in a case. “I’ll send them down now. Well done, [y/n]. You did great.” She smiled before leaving the room.

As you sat up, Olivia left the room and came back with a clean set of clothes that your dad brought with him after he left you and Olivia in the ambulance. 

“Please don’t go…” you took the bag and pulled out the clothes. 

“I’ll be right behind this curtain, ok?” Olivia hid herself. “Call me if you need help.”

You were always so happy around her, you almost felt ashamed to be this low. Pulling on your underwear, your fingers brushed over the cuts. You winced slightly, trying not to think about them. The jumper your dad brought you was your favourite, it made you feel at home. It hid your bruises. The cuts. You felt safe. 

Once you were dressed, you pulled back the curtain and faced Olivia, a slight blush on your cheeks. She noticed that your shoes were untied and offered to tie them for you, seeing as though you could barely bend down. 

There was a knock at the door and Elliot entered, watching Olivia tie your shoes and then glanced over to you. 

“[y/n] sweetheart…” the tears threatened to come down again, but he pushed them aside and walked over to you. 

It hurt you to do it, but you stepped back, noticing the hurt look on your dad's face. He knew, but didn’t say anything. Slowly, he raised his hand and placed it on your cheek, gently rubbing his thumb around. It brought you some comfort to your messed up mind. 

“How’re you doing?” He asked, voice breaking slightly. 

“I’m ok.” You nodded. 

Olivia pulled Elliot to the side. “She has spoken about it, but I’m sure you want to hear it yourself.” Her voice was quiet, not wanting you to hear her. 

“Yeah. Bastard is going to pay for hurting my daughter.” He spat through his teeth.

“Elliot, calm down. I’m sure she doesn’t want to see this side of you right now.” 

They both walk back to you, Elliot standing in front of you, wanting to hold you. 

“Listen, darling, we’ve got to investigate this, ok?” He pauses, looking at you. “We’ll take you down to where I work and get your side of it all.” 

Nodding in response, you smile slightly. 

“Ok, sweetheart. Everything will be ok. You just answer mine and Olivia’s questions and you’ll be ok.” Usually after a bad day, he’d ruffle your hair, but this time, there was nothing. He didn’t want to hurt you further. 

—

The car ride was silent. Nobody spoke. Elliot drove all the way to the precinct, Olivia in the passenger seat, you in the back. You spent the drive looking outside, watching other cars go past, looking at the buildings and people. 

When Elliot pulled up outside of the building, a pit of guilt rose from your stomach. Tears fell down almost instantly. You quickly wiped them away, following the detectives into the building. 

There were a few stares from other officers, wondering what you had done wrong. You brushed them off, keeping your view forward. Elliot had pressed the elevator button and the three of you were waiting for a short while before entering. 

The nerves in your body grew intense. You were getting anxious as you went up. It was getting too much. Reaching for your dads hand, you grasped it, holding it tightly. Just before he turned around to face you, the door opened and you were pulled out. Elliot guided you to the left, gently pulling you along. You had noticed that it was much quieter in this area than it was on the ground floor. It brought a little comfort, but it didn’t last long before you saw the other two detectives, Fin and Munch. 

You stopped walking, letting go of your father's hand. He turned and faced you. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” His voice was gentle. “There’s nothing bad beyond here. You’re safe.”

“Careful of Munch.” Fin jokes, hoping to cheer you up as he approached. “Want me to get you anything?” 

“Hey! It should be you to be careful around.” Munch leant back in his chair. 

“No thank you.” You spoke in almost a whisper. 

“I’ll have-“ Munch got cut off.

“Not you!” Fin walked back, throwing a ball of paper at him. 

“Come on sweetie.” Elliot smiled as he offered his hand. You walked to the interview room with Elliot and Olivia. Lucky for you, it wasn’t the interrogation room. 

Sitting down, the other two sat across from you before a knock at the window called them back. You looked around as they left, noting the different notices on the board, the files placed on top of the units instead of in them and the old coffee machine next to the door. 

It was quiet. The only noise was your breathing. It didn’t feel right sitting in the room. Laying your head down on the table, you sighed.  _ Why did it happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? _

The door opened and Olivia entered the room. 

“Where’s dad?” You asked, head still on the table.

“He had to do some other work,” she lied. Elliot was on the other side of the glass, listening to every word. “It’s just you and me.” 

“I want to go home…” your voice cracked. It was almost embarrassing. 

“I know, honey, but I need you to tell me in more detail what happened to you.” She clicked a pen, scribbling something down on the paper in front of her. 

You turned your head, still resting it on the table. Looking at the door only made you want to leave more. “Everything was normal. Nothing had changed until my phone rang. I thought it was dad until an unknown number was on the screen. I ignored it at first, but it kept ringing.” You paused, fighting the tears. “When I answered, this guy told me to keep walking ahead and if I didn’t, he said something was gonna happen to my dad.” 

“What happened after that?” Olivia was writing notes, looking up at you. 

“I did as he said. I kept walking past the school. I didn’t know what to do. He didn’t say anything else until he said ‘turn right and wait at the taxi sign’. Just like he asked, I did. I waited and a car pulled up. It was black. There was a guy sat in the front, but he was wearing a full face mask. The passenger door opened and I got pulled in by another guy.” The air around you felt heavy. “Could I have some water, please?”

“Sure thing.” Olivia stood up and left the room to get you a drink. When she came back, you lifted your head and accepted the water. You drank it slowly. 

“When I got pulled in, I got blindfolded with some cloth. I tried to scream but he put his hand around my mouth and said that if I did anything, he’d kill me.” You were calm, but it was only going to get worse. Olivia was looking at you, causing you to put your head back down to avoid eye contact.

On the other side of the glass, Elliot was hurt. His captain stood behind him, listening too. Elliot felt the anger rise in him as he listened to you talk.

“When I woke up, I was tied to this table. I got told not to move and then I heard a camera go off. I don’t know how long I was there, but he left twice. I heard him the first time, and watched him the second.”

“Did you get a look at him?” The detective asks, still writing.

“When he came back, he was wearing half a mask. It was white, only showing off his mouth. He was white… strong. He didn't have facial hair.” Tears pricked your eyes although you were relieved when you could remember so much. It was a thing you kept in mind just in case something like this did happen. You never wanted it to happen, but it did. You knew that if you wanted this to end, you had to give as much information as you could straight away. “He told me not to struggle as he climbed on top of me. At first he didn’t do anything, but then he cut my bra off with a knife. He said he only wanted me and that I had a beauty nobody else would get to see.” Breathing in, you continued. “I turned my head and that's when he hit me… I tried to kick him off me, but he wouldn’t budge. He shifted down and cut my underwear off, also cutting me.”

Olivia nodded, knowing what you were talking about after seeing the cuts herself. 

“He… He pulled my legs from under him and that's when I kicked him off me. He fell on the floor, knocking the camera too. I kept screaming for him to stop, but he shouted at me and got on top of me again… and that’s… that’s when he raped me…” You sniffed, closing your eyes tight, trying to rid the nightmare. “No matter how much I screamed, he kept hitting me.” 

“What happened next, [y/n]?” Olivia’s voice was calm, but you could sense the pain in her tone. 

Turning your head to the other side, now facing the filing cabinets, you told her: “When he finished, he hit me again before leaving. The other guy came in shortly after and tried to clean me up. I told him to leave and he just put the blanket over me, said he was sorry, taped my mouth and left.” There was something nagging at you, telling you that you forgot something, but you couldn’t remember what. 

“Do you remember anything else?” 

You shook your head as you sat up. Your face was blotchy from the tears, breathing a little uneven. 

“Alright, thank you [y/n]. You’ve done great.” She smiles towards you, noting your pained expression. She gestures for you to leave the room with her, and you follow behind sheepishly.

Elliot appears from the captain's office, also seeming like he’d been crying too. You looked over at him, then down at your feet. Tugging at your sleeves, you stayed next to Olivia. 

“Come on, [y/n]. Let’s take you home…” Elliot grabbed his coat and waited for you to approach. After a moment, you walked over and followed your dad out of the building. 

—

When you arrived home, you went straight upstairs to your room. Your dad didn’t say anything, knowing to leave you alone for awhile. He heard your muffled sobs and it hurt him. 

His own daughter was a victim. He’d kill the bastard right now if he could. 

It was tough trying to get to sleep. Almost impossible. With every attempt, you’d wake at the sight of the masked man inside of you or cutting you. Of course, when you’d wake, everything will be just as it was. Nothing would’ve changed. You’d meet the same people on the train, you’d see the same people at school. 

—

Your dad was up all night. He’d check up on you every hour or so to see you sleeping. He never caught you when you were awake. 

The morning sun was coming through around 8:27, bleeding through the curtains. Elliot sighed and knew he had to go back to work and leave you. When he went upstairs, you were sat awake, sweating. His movements were fast. He seated himself next to you, wanting to hold you but knew he wasn’t able to. 

“You ok staying home today?” He asked, looking down at you. 

“Yeah…” you nodded slowly. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll catch the guy.” Elliot’s voice was stern. “If you need anything, call me or Olivia.” 

You nodded again, falling back into your pillow. Your sides stung with the sudden movement, but you paid it no attention. 

“There’s still enough food for dinner tonight.” He chuckled, hoping you’d laugh with him. 

A smile appeared on your face. “Shut up.”

“Call me or Olivia, ok?” He repeated

“Yeah, I got it.” You nudged Elliot, making him stand up and leave. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too dad.” Pulling up the duvet, you snuggled up inside, getting warm.

Elliot left your room and headed downstairs. He grabbed his coat and left the house, double checking that he locked the door. It didn’t feel right leaving you, but he had to find the guy who hurt you. 

—

When Elliot approached the squad room, the rest of his team were going through the evidence and the facts they already knew. Taped to the board were your injuries. It hurt your dad to look at them. 

“Elliot. My office.” The captain spoke against the other voices. As Elliot entered, the captain closed the door. “Are you sure about proceeding with this case?” 

“Yes I am.” Elliots voice was cold, but determined.

“If it gets too much, I will understand if you back off.” Cragen sat down at his desk. 

“That won’t be happening.” He paused as he crossed his arms. “We’re gonna find the bastard who hurt my daughter.” 

“Elliot, you need to calm down.” Although Cragen was right, your father wasn’t going to be calm until the perpetrator was either put behind bars or dead. 

Probably dead if your dad was left alone with him. 

“I’ll be fine.” Elliot’s voice was stern. He left the office and asked his partners what they had.

Nothing. 

There was little evidence at the scene and the camera was still being processed. 

Olivia had noticed the way Elliot was moving. It concerned her and the rest of the team. If Elliot didn’t keep his cool, he could fuck the entire case up. It’s happened before. 

“El?” Olivia started, sitting at her desk opposite Elliot’s. “How’s she doing?” 

“Scared. I can barely talk to her.” He looked up, a slight look of defeat in his eyes. “I wanna be there for her, but I can’t…” 

“We’ll catch him.” Fin chimed in, closing a case file. 

A smile appeared on Elliot’s face. For once he appreciated Fin’s comment. 

They have to work with what evidence they have. A location, a camera, two unknown suspects and a broken girl. 

With a thickness in the air, the team were stumped. They have to wait for the camera to be processed, and the DNA. It was a long wait, something Elliot wished would speed up given the circumstances. Of course, they couldn’t rush. Melinda was probably swamped by other department cases and O’Halloran was possibly in the same boat. The evidence was bumped to the top of the list as soon as they realised it was a cops daughter that was the victim. 

Melinda was relieved to know that you were ok when Olivia dropped the DNA evidence off, but saddened to know that you were the victim. When Olivia mentioned that it was you, Melinda put the rush on everything. It was the same for O’Halloran. 

—

You stayed in bed all morning, listening to some soft music. Part of you wished that your dad would stay home, but the other part wanted him to find the man who raped you. 

You felt alone. 

The pain in your sides only got worse when you moved. The pain in your abdomen was dull, but always there. It made you sick. 

Maybe you should see your mom, stay around your sisters and brothers… no, they haven’t spoken for nearly a month now.  _ I don’t want to bother them… _

It was getting close to the afternoon. Perhaps some food would help calm you down from the trauma. The nagging feeling was still… well, nagging at you. There was something you had forgotten. Scratching your head, you groan, rolling over and bearing the pain. 

Then it clicked. 

Gasping, you shot up, wincing at the sudden movement. Where was your bag? It had your phone. You need to phone your dad, or whoever, to tell them. 

Your bag stayed on the sofa downstairs. Elliot left it there before he left for work. Luckily he found it in the car at the scene and the CSU team declared it as ‘not evidence’ - nothing in the bag would help anyway. Rummaging through it, you found your phone. Although close to being dead, you notice all of the missed calls from Elliot and Olivia, a couple from Munch. 

Pressing your contact book, you find Olivia’s number and call it. 

“[y/n], you ok?” Olivia looked at Elliot as she spoke. 

“Y-Yeah… I just remembered something.” You took a breath, your body beginning to shake. 

“Hold on,” Olivia switched the phone to loudspeaker. “Alright sweetheart, go ahead.” 

“The guy who… who raped me said: ’you can thank your friend for this’ or something.” A tear rolled down your cheek. 

Elliot’s eyes went wide with anger. “ _ Robert Skyes _ .” He snarled. “That son-of-a-bitch.” 


	3. Attempt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally got around to writing this...

O’Halloran had emailed the call log to Olivia, the call backing up your statement to a T. The voice was muffled, almost distorted so they couldn’t make an exact voice comparison. Melinda had the DNA results back and there was nothing in the system. The case was already going to shit.

Elliot was getting buried by the pressure to find the man… no, the monster who did this to you. Even if it hurts him more than anything he had ever experienced, he’d want to make sure he was put away, or better yet; dead. 

The afternoon seemed to bore on as the team continued to go over the case thoroughly. Their next task was to interview Robert Skyes. The alleged accomplice to your attack. It wasn’t solid, your statement about what he said, but it was a start to whom it was. Even if he could help just that little bit more. 

It clicked in Olivia’s mind as Elliot and her drove to the school. “Why didn’t Robert call us after talking to campus security?.”

“What do you mean?” Elliot asked, getting frustrated with the traffic.

“He said he spoke to the campus security, but didn’t take it upon himself to call us about your daughter.”

“Are you saying he’s deeper than we think?” There was some concern showing through his face as he looked over at his partner.

“It’s possible.” The car became silent, so Olivia tried to create small talk. “How is she?”

“She’s getting better. The bruises are going down and she’s warming back up to me. Last night she woke up crying about the attack.”

“At least she’s recovering.”

Elliot nodded. “She’s getting there. It’s hard on the both of us.”

“Does Kathy know?”

“I haven’t told her. [y/n] doesn’t want her to know just yet. I guess she just wants time alone to heal.” He sighed, turning right. 

Olivia was worried about you, more than ever since the attack. Just like Elliot, you were like family to her. Hell, she’d do anything for you just to make sure you were happy. 

As Elliot pulled up to the school gates, they watched the students coming and going, looking out for Robert. The car was still running, heating up the two detectives slowly. When they were warm enough, Elliot turned the car off and exited the vehicle, Olivia following suit. 

Elliot still couldn’t believe the place. The high ceilings, skylights through the halls, patterned tiled floor and decorations fit for the rich. It was everything someone would want. And it was a school. 

Campus security approached the detectives, his stride strong and aggressive.

“Can I help you?” He asked, chest puffed and ready.

“We’re here to talk to a Robert Skyes.” Elliot started. “He spoke to us the other day about [y/n]’s absence.”

“I see. I’ve not seen him today,” the officer spoke with confidence. “I’ll call if I do see him.” 

Olivia handed him the card, feeling something was off. “Do students call when they’re absent?” 

“Most students do.”

“And Robert hasn’t?” Elliot asked.

“No.”

“Can we get his details, please?” Olivia questioned.

“Not my department.”

“You always talk like that?” Stabler approached the security guard.

He shrugged. “I’ll go get his details.”

“Good.” Elliot had a small smile on his face, knowing he won. 

Olivia looked over, passing a smile to her partner. “Always got a way with words.” 

Just as the detectives were looking around, Robert’s friend Dylan had turned the corner. 

“Hey~.” He spoke with a little sarcasm in his tone. “I’m sorry about what I said the other day. I didn’t realise she was your daughter.” 

Although Elliot didn’t believe his apology, he thanked him. “Where’s your friend?” 

“Either late or ditching.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, rustling a bag inside. 

Olivia hummed, seeing the campus security guard approaching. “You should get to lesson.”

Dylan looked past her, seeing the older man. “Thanks darling.” He winked and walked away, heading down a corridor. 

“Here’s Robert’s details.” He handed over a slip of paper to Olivia who took it, glancing over the written number and address. 

Elliot felt that something was off, but he didn’t say what it was. Hell, he could barely think what it was. It was like something had shifted in the air around him. The absent boy… no,  _ possible offender _ was nowhere to be seen in school. His friend being nice.  _ Nice. _ It threw Elliot off. He wondered if Olivia felt it too as they walked back out of the campus. His mind went back to you almost instantly. He wondered how you were coping at home alone. He wondered if your bruises and cuts would go down quickly. Suddenly, he felt saddened, like everything was falling around him. He wished he took you to school that day, that none of this ever happened. 

Olivia noticed his troubled look. “Hey. She’ll be ok.” 

The man looked over at his partner before getting into the car. “Yeah… I hope so. She must be scared.” 

“El, trust me.” She put her hand over Elliot’s knee. “She’s a fighter. Always has been.” 

“I guess so.” Elliot seemed less worried, but tried to hide his feelings. You were always running through his mind, especially since the attack. 

—

You were laying in bed, cursing the pain in your abdomen. It hurt like hell. Being alone in the house made it slightly worse. No one was here to help you, but you knew your dad was out there trying to find the culprit. 

It hurt to turn over, but with gritted teeth, you pushed yourself out of bed. Making your way to the bathroom, across the hall, you staggered, almost tripping over nothing. The pain rose through your body, making you wince with every step. 

Looking into the bathroom mirror, your fingers traced the bruise under your eye, the cuts on your lip. Slowly, your hands met each other and rubbed the abrasions on your wrists. It still felt like the cuffs were around, cutting into your skin. Lifting the shirt you were wearing, you placed a hand over a bruise that the attacker had left. The bruise was purple, still fresh and painful. You looked a mess. Tired. Dead. 

You turned the shower on, letting it heat up as you undressed. You left your clothes lying on the floor as you stepped into the tub, feeling the warmth hit your body. When the water hit the cuts, it stung, causing you to almost yelp in response. Although it soothed you, the tears threatened to come down. Even in this quiet and peaceful moment were you in pain. Everything was ok, you’d tell yourself, over and over as you washed your body, getting rid of the man's touch.

You were tired. Extremely tired. You had left the hospital only to go home and sleep. It sickened you that you had done that. You slept with the dirt, the blood, the fluids all over your body. Just thinking about it made you scrub harder, tearing into your own skin. You stopped to see your arms red from the sponge being dragged up and down in rage. The water below was light red from the fresh blood that had made its way out of the cuts. The bruises were warm and so was the water. 

Standing there after being washed, you let the water calm you down. Eventually, you had to get out and when you did, you wrapped a towel around your body and headed back to your room. It was cold upon entering so you turned on the portable heating device that usually sat in the corner of your room. Slowly, the room began to warm up and you dropped the towel to the floor and looked in the mirror.

You looked better, almost clean. The bruises and cuts were the only dirt on your skin. Your face was red and cut, chest bruised and thighs sliced. You prayed that the cuts wouldn’t scar. It was definitely something you never wanted to talk about should someone bring it up. 

Slipping on some underwear and clothes, you left your room to go to the kitchen. Hopefully the food left over was enough to feed your starving stomach.

A draft seeped through the kitchen window. Nor you or Elliot bothered to close it. Rummaging through the cupboards, you push can after can to the side, but nothing was appealing to you. The bread was stale and the milk was out of date by a day. So much for ‘there’s enough for tonight’. Elliot was too busy with the case that he had forgotten to go shopping. You were always in bed. 

With a sigh, you kick the cupboard door shut. Maybe there was something in the freezer? You take a look, seeing only frozen peas and carrots. 

_ Fuck.  _ You were starving. A couple thoughts ran through your mind as you decide on what the next move was. The outside world was scary, but you’d have to face it again sometime. You’d only go to the shop down the road, a small market with goods that you could eat. 

You grabbed some shoes and your coat. Your bag was still on the sofa, so you grabbed it and made sure your purse was inside.  _ It shouldn’t take more than twenty minutes.  _

A sudden gust of wind hit you as you exited the house. You locked the door and left for the market. It was cold, but that didn’t faze you as you took long strides to get to your destination. You kept your hearing sharp and your eyes forward. No eye contact with anyone, swerve and dodge other people.  _ Just gotta get there and back. _

Luckily, the market wasn’t busy, but there were people there.  _ Get what you want and leave. _ You eyed a few stalls, looking at the various fruit and veg.  _ No, a ready made meal would be better… they have those, right?  _ You wandered around, looking, keeping to yourself. 

Walking up to a stall, you eye the prepped food they offered. Beef, chicken, salads, sushi, a mix of sweet treat boxes and healthy snack boxes. You grabbed the [choose an option] box and paid in cash.  _ Get home! _

You were quick to thank the vendor and leave the market, rushing home. There was a shift in the air and something was setting your anxiety off. What you didn’t know was that someone was following you. 

The house was in view as you turned the corner, almost running to get inside. The street itself was quiet, only the trees leaves rustling in the wind. Unlocking your door, you entered, relief flooding through you. 

As you went to close the door, it stopped. A foot stopping it from closing. 

_ No, no, no!  _ You pushed as hard as you could, but the figure was stronger, pushing against you and forcing himself inside. 

You run to the kitchen and open a drawer, pulling a knife out and pointing it at the man. 

“[y/n]. You don’t want to do this.” His voice was low as he closed the door, locking it with your keys. “I only came to apologise.” 

“Liar!” Your voice cracked. 

“Hey, come on now,” he took a step forward. “I’m your friend, right?” 

“No… no you’re not!” You yell, pushing your bag and coat off your shoulders. He didn’t move, watching you undress turned him on. The knife in your hand stayed forward, threatening the man. “You’re far from it.” 

He laughed. “You know you wanted it. Put the knife down and we can talk.” 

“Get out!” Tears fell to your cheeks. 

“You won’t stab  _ me. _ ” A sinister smile crept onto his face. 

“Robert, get out!” Your hand was shaking, your entire body was shaking. You didn’t want answers as to why he set you up to be raped, you just wanted him out. 

He stepped forward again, approaching you slowly. You were trapped between the cupboards and the table… and him. Without a word, he lunged forwards and slapped the knife out of your hand, letting it land with a clash. Your back pressed against the counter, but your arms were free. Looking at him, you raised your fist and punched him in the face. 

“You bitch!” He shouted, placing a hand on his jaw. He grabbed your shirt, pulling you back towards him.  _ Defensive _ . You thrust your elbow into his abdomen, connecting with his lowest rib. Robert pushed you forward, yelping in pain. 

He was quicker than you, on top of you as you leant back against the table. 

“Listen here. I didn’t want this to happen.” He whispered, sounding sorrowful.

“Fuck off.” You snarl, pushing him back. He fell to the floor, almost hitting his head against the cooker. 

“Get. Out.” 

“No.” Suddenly, he stood up and lunged again, pushing you down with him. His hands wrapped around your throat, stopping the air from entering.

Each hit you landed on him only made him smile, his grip never faulting. You reach for the knife, stretching with what energy you had left.  _ Please… _

Your face was red, you struggled to even gasp for a single breath. Your fingers connected with the handle, pulling it towards your palm. Gripping the rubber, you clench the knife and thrust it into his side. 

As soon as it connected, he let go and screamed in agony. You gasped for air, coughing from the pain. 

The door slammed open and Elliot entered with Olivia following behind. He saw you lying there, struggling to breathe. He saw Robert on the floor with a knife in his side. 

Some more officers entered the house, looking around for anybody else.

“[y/n]! Are you ok?” Elliot rushed over, kneeling down and helping you sit up. All you could do was nod. 

Olivia was shouting for paramedics to get in, also talking to Fin to take you outside. Elliot and Fin helped you up and escorted you to the car. 

“What happened?” Fin asked, looking at you.

“He followed me. I went out to buy some food for later. He… he forced himself inside and wanted to talk.” Everything was getting fuzzy. You stopped talking, looking down. “I don’t… I don’t feel too good…” Your head felt heavy. 

Looking back up, you smile before passing out, Fin having to catch you. Elliot just stood there in shock.

“I should’ve stayed home…” Elliot finally spoke. “She’s hurt because I didn’t stay home.”

“Come on.” Fin picked you up and carried you to one of two ambulances that had just arrived. “Elliot. Go with her.” 

Your father nodded, getting into the van with you. His hand was tight around yours. He didn’t want to let go. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’d think with quarantine happening I would write more, but that hadn’t happened. But here you go

You awoke in the hospital, still bleary. Elliot was asleep in a chair next to the bed you were laying in. Your entire body ached as you attempted to sit up. Groaning along with the pain in your head, Elliot shifted, looking up at you with tired eyes. He hadn’t slept since your first attack and was beginning to feel the toll on his body.

Smiling weakly, you turn your hand over and open it to hold his. Of course, he took it, holding it tight.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, voice low.

You nodded in response. “I’m alright.”

There was a small knock at the door and Olivia entered. “Hey.” Her voice was always soft towards you. Her smile faltered as she looked at you, seeing you in hospital for the second time in under a week was troublesome. “Sorry to ask, but I need you to tell me what happened.”

“It’s fine.” You understood that they had a job to do. “I left to buy some food for later on tonight. There wasn’t much at home.” Pausing, you take a breath, feeling your body shake. “I felt that someone was following me as I was walking home, but I thought I was just getting paranoid. As soon as I got home and tried closing the door, he stopped it, trying to get inside.” Sniffing, you continue, Olivia taking notes and Elliot watching. “He… uh… Wanted to talk about what happened, but I wanted him to leave. He lunged for me, knocking me back so I punched him.”

Elliot hid his smile.

“He shouted at me and pulled me back… I hit him again and he fell back. I just wanted him to leave…” You looked over at Olivia who was still taking notes. Elliot’s finger ran across your knuckles, helping soothe your mind. “When he got up, he pulled me down and started strangling me. I could barely breathe…” your hand makes its way up to your neck, rubbing the bruises. “I reached for the knife that was on the floor and struck him… that’s when you came in.”

Olivia nodded. “Alright. How are you feeling?” She finally asked.

“I’m ok.” Your hand tightened around Elliot’s. “I’ll be ok.”

“Good.” She smiled at you. “El, can I talk to you outside?”

“I’ll be right back.” Elliot stood and kissed your forehead then left with Olivia.

You stayed in the bed, trying to make out the muffled talking from behind the door. The lights in the room were bright, illuminating everything below. It was quiet. This was your second time in the hospital this week, something you thought wouldn’t happen so early in your life. Every part of your body was hurting, the pain becoming a common occurrence in your life. Eventually, you knew the pain would go down, finally leaving your body, but there was a long wait for that.

Leaning back into the pillow, you sigh, cursing the pain in your chest. Your neck was marked with a hand, the bruises showing through in a brown/purple colour. You didn’t want this to happen anymore. You didn’t want to be sat in a hospital bed, feeling sorry for yourself. Your dad was worried as hell about you, Olivia too. You knew that they were trying, but every bit of hope seemed to diminish.

Elliot nodded before entering the room again with Olivia following behind. Your dad looked pissed, angry at whatever his partner had just said.

“[y/n], this looks bad.” He started, seating himself down next to you. “We know it was self defense, having seen him almost kill you, but Robert may press charges against you for stabbing him.”

“So, you’re saying that because you’re my dad, and you’re my dad's partner, they may believe that you’d say it was self defense to protect me?”

“Yes.” Olivia sounded defeated. “We’re talking to Alex right after seeing you. Hopefully Robert won’t press charges and will accept some deal and do time for the assault.”

“But he wasn’t the guy who raped me.” You choked back on your tears.

“We know, that’s why we’re hoping he’ll co-operate and tell us who hurt you.” Olivia approached you and rubbed your leg gently. “Trust us, [y/n], We’ll get him.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it for a second.” Smiling weakly, you look at your dad.

“Stay strong, baby. We’ll get him.” Elliot smiled at you, raising his hand to touch your cheek. You accepted the touch, letting him rub his fingers on your cheek. When he stood, he leant towards you and kissed your forehead. “It’ll be ok.”

The detectives walked out of the room, Olivia instantly on the phone to Alex.

You stayed in the hospital bed, unsure of what to do now. It was just a waiting game.

\----

Olivia and Elliot arrived back at the Precinct and was immediately called into Captain Cragen’s office.

“How is she?” He started, walking behind his desk.

“She's doing fine.” Olivia answered for her partner.

“Dr. Huang is visiting, why not see if he can assess [y/n]?” The captain suggested.

Elliot nodded. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“And how are you doing, Elliot?”

Olivia looked over at her partner.

“I’m ok.” He didn’t say much more. He knew that if he let his emotions get in the way that he’d be kicked off the case and won’t be able to bring in the bastard who raped you. The anger he had been building up wasn’t going to show just yet.

When Elliot and Olivia left the captain's office, Fin called them over to one of the larger screens in the room.

“The camera we found on the floor contained images of [y/n], right before it shut off after being knocked over.” Fin clicked through the photos on the screen, each one of them more horrific than the last. They showed you tied down, scared, bruised. Elliots fists clenched up, the anger bubbling inside. “Unfortunately, there’s no image of the attackers face, but what we did find was this.” He clicked onto a file. “This was hidden somewhere in the files. O’Halloran dug it up.” When he opened the file, a video appeared on screen and started to play.

The team looked on shocked. You were lying there on the table, bound by your wrists and ankles. The attacker, or what they believed was the attacker, was filming you. There was no movement from you, just your gentle breathing. The attack hadn’t begun just yet. In the background, there was talking from two males.

“This is so wrong,” one of them spoke out. “Her dad’s a cop!”

“Shut up. You want this as much as I do.” The other snarled, shifting the camera in his hands.

“I didn’t want this! I just wanted to talk to her.”

“Oh please. You want more than that. You want to touch her, to feel her breath on your cheeks. You want to fuck her so bad that she’d be coming back for more!” The camera shifted again, showing both pairs of feet. “I know how you work, Robert.”

“No! I want no part in… in this! Don’t you touch her.” The camera got placed next to your head, your breathing audible through the microphone. Luckily, the camera was facing both men.

“You don’t give the orders around here.” The older man raised his arm and punched Robert in the chest, instantly winding him as he fell. “Get out.”

Robert scrambled along the floor, before rising and rushing out of the room. The door slammed shut and the camera moved to where the tripod was positioned, at the end of the table.

The video stopped playing, Olivia looked over at her partner. Elliot was pissed. Extremely pissed.

“We still don’t know who the other male is, hopefully Robert will tell us this information when he gets out of surgery.” Munch spoke up, glancing at Elliot.

“Me and Munch will go and wait for him at the hospital,” Fin walked off to his desk and grabbed his coat. “Let’s go.”

Munch followed behind, leaving the squad room with Fin. Elliot and Olivia stayed behind, looking for any other information that could help identify the man in the meantime.

—

When Fin and Munch arrived at the hospital, the nurse told them that Robert was out of surgery and recovering in one of the rooms.

Unluckily for Robert, his day was about to get worse.

The boy laid in bed, falling in and out of consciousness. His stomach and sides were covered in bandages and dried blood, he looked like hell.

Fin and Munch entered, not even knocking on the door.

Robert looked at them, his eyes almost rolling back as he felt light headed. He threw his head back onto the pillow and turned to face the officers who were now standing at the side of his bed.

“What happened?” Although out of it, he seemed well enough to talk.

“We should be asking you that. What’s the last thing you remember?” Munch took out his notepad and began to write notes.

“I, uh, was trying to catch up… catch up with [y/n].” He closed his eyes. “Yeah… she was walking quick, like hella quick.”

“Ever thought why that was?” Fin asked, his hands in his pockets, curled into fists.

“I wouldn’t know.” He paused. “Wait, why am I… oh that- sorry. Sorry. Yeah, I remember. I wanted to talk to her about what happened. She uh, she wouldn’t let me in… I may have gotten rough.”

“May?” Fin questioned.

“Yeah, she pulled the… pulled the knife on me and told me to leave. I didn’t. I guess I deserve that. I ain’t pressing charges…”

“Good to know.” Fin looked at his partner.

“What did you want to say to her?” Munch stopped writing and looked at the boy in the hospital bed.

“I wanted to apologise. She didn’t… deserve that. I should’ve done something.”

“What happened?” Fin took a seat, wanting to listen to his side.

“I gave an old friend her number when she finally spoke to me… She was so sweet. I didn't want to get her hurt.” Robert sniffed, head rolling to the side of the pillow. “He wanted to see her, ask her out for coffee or something. That’s what he told me. I shouldn’t have told him about her, but he forced me to, threatened me and my family.”

“What’s your friends name?” Fin asks, watching the younger boy fidget in the bed.

“He’ll kill me if I say anything.” There was a weak smile on his face, knowing the consequences if he told. “I don’t want anymore trouble.”

“You’ll be in serious shit if you don’t tell us his name.” Tutuola threatened, seeing the colour almost drain instantly from Roberts face.

—

You woke up to the doctor checking your vitals. You hoped everything seemed normal, and thankfully, they were. The doctor smiled at you, asked you a few questions before leaving the room.

Thoughts raced through your mind as you wondered if your dad had found the monster who attacked you. You wondered if Robert was getting the hell beaten out of him by Fin. You knew the entire squad had your back, no matter what you did, or what was happening. If you were in trouble, they’d help out.

There was also the thought of your mom. You hadn’t told her, and you doubted that Elliot would’ve said anything. Since Kathy and Elliot split, they rarely talk to each other unless it’s about their kids. You kept quiet about it all, not uttering a word of it to anyone, even when they asked. You were happy with him.

Elliot would always appreciate the small things you’d do for him. You knew his routine, you knew not to ask him specifics about the cases he worked, you knew to stay out of trouble and to help him when he needed it. Just like him, you’d do anything to make sure your father was ok.

The hospital bed was getting uncomfortable as you laid there, staring at the ceiling. You knew that there would be basic channels on TV, so you didn’t bother switching it on to watch something. The silence was becoming unbearable as you wished that you had your phone for music.

The seconds, minutes ticked by without a second thought was you lay awake, wanting to leave the room, wanting to leave the place behind for good.

Home. Home sounded perfect. Just you and your dad. You wanted him more than ever. Hell, if he didn’t work in the Special Victims, you’d be closer than ever. You wanted to come home from school and talk with your father, to laugh with him. You longed for the tight hugs he’d give you before you went to sleep or before one of you left the house. Tears pricked your eyes at the thought of not having that for a long time coming.

You dreamt of building projects with him. The walks in the park. The help with class work or his work. You dreamt so hard, wishing that at least one of them would come true, but nothing was to be.

You wanted to be a family.

_Family_.

It was such a strong word that was thrown around at the time Elliot and Kathy were fighting. Maybe they were trying to keep everything together, but you heard the shouting. You cursed the stars and the moon, wanting it to end. It wasn’t long until it did. The door slammed and you heard the car door being closed and the engine roaring to life. Elliot didn’t step foot in the house again.

When your mom sat you down to talk about everything, you decided to go with your father. At least then he would have someone rather no one. You were closer with him than any other family member. Kathy helped you pack some of his belongings and drove you to the other house. Of course, during the car ride, she’d mutter curse words and tried begging you to stay, but you were adamant to stay with your dad.

There was relief in his eyes when he saw you step out of the car. Kathy dumped the boxes on the sidewalk, kissed you on the cheek before driving away.

Your family was broken.

A knock at the door startled you out of your thoughts. Olivia entered the room as you wiped your eyes with your arm.

“Hey sweetie.” Her smile was warm as she took the seat next to your bed. “I brought you some clothes. Your dad packed them.” She put the rucksack on the end of the bed. “How are you doing?”

“Thank you, I’m alright.” There was a hint of uncertainty in your voice. You weren’t entirely sure if you were ok or not. Disregarding that, you grabbed the bag and stepped off the bed, feeling the coldness of the tiled floor beneath your feet.

“I’ll be waiting here, call me if you need me.” Olivia was always sweet towards you. She understood your pain.

You closed the bathroom door, stripping from the clothes you were wearing yesterday. They smelt awful. Sweat, blood. Maybe you should just throw them away.

A few minutes later you exited from the bathroom and faced Olivia, who smiled at you before standing and walking to the door. “Come on.” She ushered you out of the room and to the reception area to sign you out. “Alex will be talking to you in a few days. This might be going to trial, so she’ll want to prep you for it,” Olivia looked over at you. “Is that alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure I’ll be ok.” You hoped you’ll be ok. You prayed that it wouldn’t go to trial, but if it did, you’d be prepared. Not just by Alex, but by yourself. You knew what happened. You knew the truth. It was just a case of making the jurors believe you. You were raped, bound to a table and screaming. Something you wished never happened.

Maybe if you didn’t befriend Robert this wouldn’t have happened. If you just stayed alone in school, you’d still be a functioning human being. You’d still be you.

Just remembering the pain of the monster thrusting into you made you wince, wanting to throw up. Your cries echoing throughout the concrete room, the slaps and punches ricocheting off the walls.

It was over. The worst part was over.

Just a few more hurdles to go before you could go on with your life. Of course, you’d still be broken. The scars would remain, but you survived.

_You survived._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it’s finished... sorry for the wait!
> 
> Maybe when I get a little more time, I’ll add some more to it, but I didn’t want to keep those invested waiting around!

Cameron May was on trial for the kidnapping, abuse and rape of you. Robert had given Munch and Fin his name, wanting it to be over too. He was also adamant that he didn’t want to put you through anything else, that he wouldn’t put charges against you for stabbing him in defence. He knew what he did was wrong.

The trial went by slowly. Each day, question after question, objection after objection, it was almost as bad as the abuse you went through. Alex was as gentle as she could be with you, hoping to not hurt you. Every question she asked, you answered as honestly as you could. The defendant's lawyer, however, was brutal. Making it out as if you wanted it, that you wanted it rough. 

It didn’t take much of his questions to make you collapse though. Even through your testimony, you held your tears back, but when the lawyer brought up your dad and his anger and how it’s ‘passed down’, the tears fell down. 

Of course, when you had stepped down and met with the team outside, you fully collapsed. Tears wouldn’t stop falling as Olivia held you. When your father came, he held you just as tight, if not tighter. 

“I’m sorry.” You wept.

His hand patted the back of your head. He kissed your forehead as he calmed you down, telling you it was alright. 

The questions flipped when Cameron was testifying. His lawyer was gentle with him and Alex was just as brutal. You sat between Olivia and Elliot, listening and watching him. He was just the same as before, aggressive. He was also lying, calling you names and burying you alive in a hole. 

Part of you wanted to get up and leave. You didn’t want to hear any more of his lies, but you knew he’d have that smile on his face. That fucking smile. It will haunt you for a long time. 

“Mr May, what made you pick [y/n]?” Alex asked her first question and the lies just dropped out of his mouth, one by one.

You sat there, disgusted, listening to  _ his _ side of the story. The lies didn’t stop, even when he contradicted himself twice. Maybe he knew he was done for, but only the jury will decide on whether or not he goes away for a long time, or if he walks the streets again.

When Alex introduced the video, unlike the defence, his whole demeanour dropped. He knew he was going away. You fiddled with your fingers, trying to sit still. Anxiety was high with you, scarily high. You were on edge since coming out of the hospital. Olivia had already suggested you see a therapist for everything that had happened to you, your dad backing her up. Although you knew talking to someone wouldn’t get rid of the thoughts. 

You saw the look on the jury’s faces as the video stopped. They looked at him. They knew. Cameron was starting to lose. Maybe he should’ve done the right thing and confessed, instead of dragging himself and you through the dirt.

—

Another two days went by and the trail was wrapping up. All that was left was for the jury to deliberate. You and your father stayed at home, orders from the captain. You quite liked how he ordered you to stay home too after the trial, even though you didn’t work for him. 

You considered the entire team a family, and you were sure they considered you as one of their own. Everything was fine, or so you hoped it was. You and Elliot were watching tv when his phone rang. 

“Ok, we’ll be right there.” He looked over at you and hung up. “Come on, sweetie. The jury’s back.” 

You nodded as you got up to put your shoes on. Elliot threw your coat around your back as he grabbed his coat from the hook, shuffling his feet inside of his shoes.

The car ride was the same as every other car ride, quiet. Although this time there was a little tension. Just like before, you wanted to leave, to not go, but the other part wants you to hear whether or not he’s going away. If he’s going back out on the streets, you knew you wouldn’t be safe. You would want to move, but that would mean your dad quits his job, or you go back with your mom and change schools, but that wouldn’t stop him from finding you again. If he gets locked up, you’d feel safer, even if he sends out someone else to get to you….  _ No, stop thinking like that. He’s going to jail. He is. He has to. Please… _

Either you never noticed, or the road has always been bumpy. The car bounced a few times as Elliot drove to the courthouse.  _ Dad, I’m sorry… I’m sorry for dragging you through this. I should’ve just walked inside the school building. I should’ve just called you. This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t so stupid.  _ The doubt was building and so were the excuses.  _ Everything would’ve been fine if I didn’t answer that damn call. Nobody would’ve been worrying about me. Everything would’ve been fine. I would’ve been fine…  _ a tear fell down your cheek as the car stopped outside of the courthouse. 

You stepped out of the car, closing the door behind you and following your dad into the building. Olivia and the captain were waiting for you and joined you in entering the courtroom. All four of you sat on the front bench, the wood cold and hard against your back. Olivia grabbed your hand, noticing your puffy eyes. 

“Are you ok?” She asked quietly, giving your hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Yeah…” you smiled and nodded, hoping to satisfy her. You knew you were lying.

“Will the defendant please rise.” The Judge spoke out and the defence and Alex stood up. The nerves rising in your body made you shudder.

“Has the jury reached a verdict?” The Judge asked handing a piece of paper to the court officer. 

“We have Your Honor.” The first juror spoke as he stood up. 

“On the charge of kidnapping in the first degree, how do you find?” 

“We find the defendant guilty.” He looked up from reading the paper.

Already, you felt a relief. 

“On the second charge of rape in the first degree, how do you find?” 

“We find the defendant guilty.” The man folded the paper up. 

Tears pricked your eyes as relief flooded through you. Cameron looked over at you, his eyes piercing through yours. 

“You’ll regret that, bitch!” He yelled towards you as he was dragged out of the courtroom. 

Everyone around you stood up, most of them leaving while the SVU team stood around. You stood up afterwards, Olivia hugging you first. Alex walked over, a small smile on her face.

“It’s over now, [y/n].” She rested her hand on your shoulder. 

_ Is it?  _ You thought. You smiled back at her and was escorted out by Olivia. Elliot followed behind, his hand on your back. 

You kept the small smile as you spoke to Olivia. 

“Let’s go home,” Elliot looked at you. You nodded in response. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Liv.” 

Elliot took you by your shoulders and escorted you out of the building and to the car. “You did great. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Your voice was low as you got into the car. “Does mom know yet?”

“I haven’t told her. You can if you want to.” Elliot started the car and started to drive. 

“Maybe when the time is right.” Looking out of the window, you watched passerbys walking the streets. 

“Everything ok, [y/n]?” He glances over at you. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Maybe you were, maybe you weren’t. In all honesty, you didn’t know.

“Come on, don’t lie to me sweetie.” 

“Dad, I’m fine.” You look back at him and smile. “Seriously.”

He hummed in response, taking a wrong turn and instead driving up. 

“You took the wrong turn.” You noted.

“Can I not take my daughter for lunch?” He chuckled.

Laughing back, feeling the happiness rise against the anxious feeling you had, you agree to him taking you to lunch. “Hey, dad?” 

“What’s up?” He glances again, trying to keep his concentration on the road.

“Thank you.” 

“What for?” He questioned.

“For helping me throughout all of this.”

“What would you want me to do? Sit back and do nothing? [y/n], you’re my daughter. I’d quite literally take a bullet for you.”

“Shut up.” You knew he wasn’t lying. “I love you”

“I love you too, sweetie. Now think about what food you want.” He turned into a car park and started to find a parking spot.

_ Dad, you saved me. Everyone saved me. I just wish it didn’t have to lead to this. I wish none of this ever happened. Please forgive me. _

_ Please. _

_ I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading if you finished this. It means a lot, especially if you’ve left kudos, guest or user.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching a lot of SVU recently; started from the beginning, fell in love with Elliot and boom, here you go. Second chapter will arrive before the end of the month, hopefully


End file.
